A typical resistive random-access memory (RRAM) cell includes a switching material disposed between two electrodes. Ions in the switching material migrate in response to an appropriate bias provided across the electrodes. This ion movement produces a measurable change in device resistance, effectively causing the switching material to transition from an insulator to a conductor. As such, the switching material can be electrically switched between high and low resistivity states, allowing for programming of the RRAM cell, wherein the low resistivity state represents a binary ‘0’, and the high resistivity state represents a binary ‘1’, for example.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing. Furthermore, as will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the described embodiments to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of the disclosed techniques may have less than perfect straight lines and right angles, and some features may have surface topography or otherwise be non-smooth, given real-world limitations of fabrication processes. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.